80sfandomcom-20200223-history
Movies in 1983
1983 Wide-release movies January–March *January 1983 **January 18 ***''Lianna'' **January 21 ***''The House on Sorority Row'' ***''Treasure of the Four Crowns'' **January 28 ***''Sacred Ground'' *February 1983 **February 4 ***''The Entity'' ***''Videodrome'' ***''Without a Trace'' **February 18 ***''Local Hero'' ***''Lovesick'' ***''The Pirates of Penzance'' ***''The Sting II'' ***''Table for Five'' **February 19 ***''Betrayal'' *March 1983 **March 2 ***''Sahara'' **March 4 ***''Baby It's You'' ***''Curtains'' ***''My Tutor'' ***''Tender Mercies'' **March 11 ***''10 to Midnight'' ***''Trenchcoat'' **March 18 ***''High Road to China'' **March 23 ***''Eddie Macon's Run'' **March 25 ***''Bad Boys'' ***''The Black Stallion Returns'' ***''Max Dugan Returns'' ***''The Outsiders'' ***''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (re-release) ***''Spring Break'' ***''The Sword in the Stone'' (re-release) **March 31 ***''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' April–June *April 1983 **April 1 ***''Heart Like a Wheel'' ***''Screwballs'' **April 6 ***''Conquest'' **April 11 ***''Flashdance'' **April 15 ***''Liquid Sky'' ***''Lone Wolf McQuade'' **April 22 ***''Exposed'' ***''The Deadly Spawn'' ***''Losin' It'' **April 29 ***''The Hunger'' ***''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' ***''Valley Girl'' *May 1983 **May 1 ***''The Final Terror'' **May 6 ***''Still Smokin'' **May 13 ***''Blue Thunder'' **May 18 ***''Moon in the Gutter'' **May 20 ***''Spacehunter: Adventures in the Forbidden Zone'' ***''Tough Enough'' **May 25 ***''Return of the Jedi'' **May 27 ***''Chained Heat'' *June 1983 **June 3 ***''The Man with Two Brains'' ***''Psycho II'' ***''WarGames'' **June 8 ***''Trading Places'' **June 10 ***''Octopussy'' **June 17 ***''Superman III'' **June 24 ***''Porky's II: The Next Day'' ***''Twilight Zone: The Movie'' ***''Yellowbeard'' July–September *July 1983 **July 1 ***''Stroker Ace'' **July 6 ***''Class'' **July 15 ***''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (re-release) ***''Staying Alive'' ***''Zelig'' **July 22 ***''Jaws 3-D'' ***''Mr. Mom'' **July 29 ***''Krull'' ***''Private School'' ***''National Lampoon's Vacation'' *August 1983 **August 5 ***''Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island'' ***''Get Crazy'' ***''Risky Business'' ***''The Star Chamber'' ***''Twice Upon a Time'' **August 12 ***''Cujo'' ***''Curse of the Pink Panther'' ***''The Man Who Wasn't There'' ***''Smokey and the Bandit Part 3'' **August 15 ***''Prisoners of the Lost Universe'' **August 19 ***''Easy Money'' ***''Metalstorm: The Destruction of Jared-Syn'' ***''Yor, the Hunter from the Future'' **August 26 ***''Strange Brew'' ***''Fire and Ice'' ***''Hercules'' **August 28 ***''Young Warriors'' **August 31 ***''Microwave Massacre'' *September 1983 **September 2 ***''Escape from the Bronx'' ***''Merry Christmas, Mr. Lawrence'' ***''Mortuary'' **September 9 ***''Nightmares'' **September 16 ***''Revenge of the Ninja'' ***''Strange Invaders'' ***''Vigilante'' **September 21 ***''Educating Rita'' **September 23 ***''Eddie and the Cruisers'' ***''Pieces'' **September 28 ***''The Big Chill'' **September 30 ***''Brainstorm'' ***''Going Berserk'' ***''The Honorary Consul'' ***''The Lonely Lady'' October–December *October 1983 **October 7 ***''Never Cry Wolf'' ***''Never Say Never Again'' **October 14 *** The Osterman Weekend **October 21 ***''All the Right Moves'' ***''The Dead Zone'' ***''The Right Stuff'' ***''Rumble Fish'' ***''Under Fire'' **October 28 ***''The Wicked Lady'' *November 1983 **November 2 ***''National Lampoon's Movie Madness'' **November 4 ***''Deal of the Century'' ***''Running Brave'' **November 10 ***''Star 80'' ***''Unico in the Island of Magic'' **November 18 ***''Amityville 3-D'' ***''The Being'' ***''A Christmas Story'' ***''Nate and Hayes'' ***''A Night in Heaven'' ***''Sleepaway Camp'' **November 24 ***''Of Unknown Origin'' **November 25 ***''The Smurfs and the Magic Flute'' *December 1983 **December 6 ***''The Dresser'' **December 9 ***''Christine'' ***''Scarface'' ***''Sudden Impact'' ***''Terms of Endearment'' ***''Yentl'' **December 14 ***''Silkwood'' **December 16 ***''D.C. Cab'' ***''The Keep'' ***''The Plague Dogs'' ***''The Rescuers'' (re-release) ***''Two of a Kind'' ***''Uncommon Valor'' **December 30 ***''The Makioka Sisters'' References Resources * Wikipedia, Category:Movies by year Category:Movies in 1983 Category:1983